Falling like rain RonHermioneVictor Part 2 of 4
by Ronsbride
Summary: second half. i know its not that long but in the last two it will be. please review and comment on this on and the first. hope you guys like them.


2ND PART

Seemed like it was back to normal. Her heart was not broken, from when Ron did not come out of that house. Hermione didn't know if he even would? Victor had forgiven her for all the stuff she did, but he did not know where she went that night. Sitting there on that sofa she wished still that he would come though that door. Her second changes where getting the best of her. Why was she doing this to herself? He was arrogant and selfish for his own good. Everything he was she hated most! His stupid jocks to her, the way he watched her when she wasn't looking, those times when he would just say that she was too good for everything she tried. Ron wasn't her type. He just wasn't!

She needed to move on. Today was when she would meet Victor's parents. This would be a change to get away from here. They would go by flew power of course, but it was a change for her to get away.

Rubbing her arms she tried to get the fire going, the water had damped the wood to much. Her hands shivered as she grabbed the poke. It wasn't much to have a cold house.

Hermione sat the pock back down, sitting herself back on the sofa. She turned on the TV she thought it could do her some good. The flipper was just behind her; Victor always lays it somewhere where she can't find it.

Turning on the TV, she noticed at once it was the news, boring it was.

"_Today we have another storm warning for Derbyshire, Keighliy so please be aware"  
"In other news the news of Harry Potter's wedding is beginning to stir tabloids to visit this new couple. Seems that Miss Ginny Weasley will be the new Mrs. Potter, as we know we visited the couple at _**_M1NT_**_ in Mayfair, London and Susan Jacob joins us. " reporter_

Hermione jumped out of the sofa holding the remote she could hardly believe her ears. GINNY WEASLEY!!!! Hermione turned up the volume as they turned to an interview of him and Ron.

"_I happy for my best friend he's great. There is no other man I think that would be great for Ginny they are happy together.-Ron_

_Ginny and I are so close it's just meant to be"-Harry_

"_So what about you Ron do you think there is a special lady for you?"-reporter_

Hermione listened in, staring at the TV like so animal she waited. Her heart pounded to see him on TV. He hated TV. Holding her breath she waited…..

_Ron stared at the reporter as Harry goes with Ginny into a party. _

"_Maybe" –Ron_

_Ron walks off smiling only a little as he catches up with Harry. _

"_Well there you have it. This is Susan Jacob reporting Live at M1NT" _

Hermione stared stunned. The TV went on and on about the weather and then about some guy getting shot. The silence in the room was cut off by Scruffs her cat. Startled she jumped and dropped the remote. Not knowing what to think of what she just heard. What had just happened? Who was Ron talking about? He couldn't have talked about her. It couldn't have been. Flipping though the channels again and again she saw his face with Harry and then with Ginny. Soon she found herself on the sofa to see the old gain back again. There was Fred and George and the Weasley family, Cho was there as well. They all looked so different. Staring at them the remote still in her hands reports came up to Ron again as he walked to the club door.

"_Ron is there a special lady you have" –reporter_

_Ron's face turned back to the camera as Fred passed him, Hermione stared at him she was in trance. _

"_If she is she doesn't know it"-Ron jokes, since a smile crosses his face. _

_Camera snapping their pictures his eyes got the camera and smiled walking off inside the club. Reporters grabbed others as they walked into the couple's party. _

There he goes again, those jokes. Hermione flipped channel after channel there was always a story of Harry and Ginny but there was always Ron behind them his face worried or saddened by something. Hermione couldn't stop watching him as he would follow his sister and brother- in- law to clubs and dinners. His face always the same and each time the reporter asked him about a lady or to be wife he didn't say anything or say that _"she might be there." _

Hermione began to think he was up to something or he did have a wife. Turning off the TV, she though the remote down on the ground, Victor hearing her came in. His face was in papers all this time, he looked at her expressions.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

Hermione didn't want to tell him what she had just seen. Victor crossed over to see her staring at the TV, "You okay?" he asked

Hermione closed her eyes to get away from the fact of what she saw. Looking back at Victor he wondered what she was doing staring at the TV. Hermione smiled at him and just sat back down and turned the TV back on just to watch some other channel.

"Nothing" she finally said. Victor thought nothing of it and walked back to his studies. Hermione waited till he was out of sight to think about him. Getting the nerve she hurried the her coat rack where she grabbed her coat, grabbing the door handle she waited just a second to make sure Victor wouldn't stop her asking _"where she was going"_

Peaking around the corner of the wall there he was studying something, like he always did. Slowly opening the door she closed it slightly back. No notice was made inside that Victor would follow her. Once shut she hurried down the driveway. Taking a car would be easier but it was much better this way. The wet grass was easy to slip on but her boots kept her firm on the ground. Hermione had thought about it so much, she knew he wouldn't be there now but it was worth a chance just to see his house.

Pass the creek she stopped just then. Her body could not move from where she was. The cool wind passed her, turning around to see her house she couldn't believe she was doing this. Taking a step back she wondered what she was doing. A few more steps she would see Ron's house, but was that what she really wanted to do. This was stupid! Right then and there she sat down, weather the grass was damp or not she sat on it. Making her jeans and coat covered in dew. She didn't care at this point but underneath the huge willow tree maybe she should think about this.

Ron. She was going to marry Victor, even though he himself had not proposed yet. And she didn't even now that he even would? Okay so where did she stand at this point? Questions began to simmer in her mind. She watched the news about him this morning, the fact of which she went ballistic just over how Ron said that the woman he loved _was out there. _ Hermione could give it a day or two and she would forget all this. Besides she loved Victor…. Right? Now lying down on the wet grass she thought long and hard over this.

Harry and Ginny were getting married soon; Harry didn't even send her a letter yet! Well there goes another thing that she could argue over_ with_ herself. She had to get a grip, her and Harry haven't spoken in three years. They were best friends but it wasn't like they hated each other. It was just all this stuff after Hogwarts that made Harry famous in the wizardry world as well as the human world. Ron was the only one she thought could keep in contact with after all that, they all did. But when the big fight between her and Ron broke out Harry went along with Ron leaving Hermione on the other side. She didn't blame Harry at all but watching Ron leaving without her and Harry beside him was the worst thing she could have known.

Harry had spoken to a couple times after Hogwarts but nothing serious. He and Ginny hit it off once they were both out of Hogwarts, even Ron was seeing someone. The very last day Hermione went to go say good-bye to them both off. Ron was with his family and Harry.

"_Hello both" –Hermione_

"_What do you want?" –Ron_

_Ron came up to her backing her away from his family. _

"_Came to say good-bye" –Hermione_

"_You said it you can go"-Ron_

_Harry wasn't even paying attention to them. Hermione glanced over at him and he was talking to Ginny. She just looked like her mom in a way. _

"_You know Ron just because I was with Victor doesn't mean you have to do this to me" –Hermione_

"_Just because you did does mean I can" –Ron_

"_Why can't we be friends Ron?" –Hermione_

_She pleaded with him to be friends with him again. Just friends that's all she wanted from him. _

"_I can't be your friend Hermione"-Ron_

_Ron's words hit her hard. Hermione pushed him away to say good-bye to Harry but Ron grabbed her away from his family, an arm around hers she stared at him. _

"_Let me go"-Hermione glared at him_

"_I'm sorry Hermione but your not allowed to say good-bye to him"-Ron_

_Hermione pushes him where Harry looks over. _

"_You stupid idiot, you bastard! I can tell him whatever I want! Don't you dare say I can't! Every time you do this! You do everything to stop me from begin happy! I am sorry that you didn't have a chance with me…"-Hermione_

"_A chance? I have plenty of chances to have you. You just were to stupid for your own good to have me in return" –Ron_

"_That's a lie! You were the one you called it quits!" –Hermione_

"_You did! You said that I was arrogant and that my charm wasn't as good as Victor's"-Ron_

"_I never said that! I remember at the dance you said that I was the enemy! That I was flirting with one. And looked who admired him? You loved what he did Ron! He is a good man unlike you" –Hermione_

"_Hey guys stop it"-Harry_

"_Ron you stop as well"-Ginny_

"_You stay out of this Ginny"-Ron snapped at his own sister. _

_Hermione tried to clam herself from going overboard but it was just building and building inside her. _

"_Next time, you want me just say so and don't treat me like some trophy"-Hermione told him. _

"_Next time? What makes you think we would ever see each other again?"-Ron _

_Hermione suddenly began to wail in tears. Harry closed his eyes backing Ron away from her but Ron pushed him away walking away. Ginny put her head down as well, Hermione looked at them all. They all had sad faces but none came to her. _

_Walking away she then ran out of the grounds to where her parents where. She never looked back at them. Harry watched as she got in her car, he didn't even try to go after him but then he did. _

_Running towards the car Hermione told her parents to go. The car sped away fast as Harry yelled after her, she did not turn around. Betrayal was the only thing she could think of. Harry watched as the car sped out of the train station and out of sight. His heart broke……_

Hermione had never felt so betrayed by them before. A single tear rolled down her face, wiping it clear off she turned over. Her arm underneath her head and on her side she played with the flowers lying nearby. The worst of all that was the very first time she cried for weeks. Telling her parents it was just because she would miss her friends, she told Victor the same thing. He comforted her of course but it wasn't enough of what Ron told her. Ginny came to her house one day close after that to tell her sorry for what her brother did. Hermione didn't forgive him though. Harry sent a letter to her saying that he told Ron that it was wrong what he did, Ron didn't say anything to her. Not one sorry! Harry kept in touch but soon lost contact when he was dating Ginny more and more. Fred and George came over to her house to met Victor. Hermione never said anything about Ron, Fred told Hermione that he did say on occasion that Ron did talk of her but it was just to make fun of her.

A few passed after that, Hermione moved on with it of course. Now sitting there against the tree she thought of how she should be over it. But it still hurts. She heard a car pass by, standing up she saw it was some old black car, maybe a Bentley? It was headed towards her house. Leaving her thoughts behind her she hurried towards her house. Maybe it was Harry? She hoped it was someone she knew. Racing faster and faster she came upon her house. Out of breathe she coughed a little. The people in the car where out, she walked inside closing the door slowly. Her coat still on she walked in trying not to seem too obvious. Mud on her shoes she peered in the living room. Where to her surprise she saw Harry and Ginny………


End file.
